


eleven fifty-nine

by aobajohsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Condescension, Dumb Reader, F/M, Mild Voyeurism, Mutual Masturbation, mild degrading, tooru has too much power, unrealistic plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobajohsighs/pseuds/aobajohsighs
Summary: someone once said to me “if oikawa doesn’t condescendingly tell me how to get myself off, then what’s the point“ and that really stuck with me
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	eleven fifty-nine

A blanket of snow coated the entirety of Miyagi every time you went out now- you couldn’t get anywhere without having to trek through a thick blanket of white powder. It encouraged your decision to stay home today even more- you were feeling pretty confident in your choice. There was no real reason for you to be out on Valentine’s Day anyway. You wouldn’t feel bitter seeing happy couples, or anything- you were so thrilled that others had found their love and were celebrating such a happy occasion, you just couldn’t help the way your heart would pang with desire, the way you would wish it would be you.

You didn’t realize how much you missed your high school tradition until your second year without it. By the third year, you found yourself having a bottle of alcohol join you for the holiday instead of your best friend. Back then, you’d both vowed to spend your Valentine’s Days together so you had an excuse to turn down the various suitors that tried to confess to each of you this time of year. It wasn’t like everyone that confessed was awful- you were both just so busy! Tooru had volleyball practice and you...you were always watching his volleyball practices. Always ready to help the manager, to cheer the team on, to help the cheer squad. Neither of you had the time for a significant other, and so the tradition of spending Valentine’s Day together- eating copious amounts of junk food and watching syfy movies until one of you passed out (usually you first, slumped onto his arm) was born. 

But when he graduated and moved to Argentina...the tradition died. It’d been four years now, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to find a new routine for the day, instead opting to order in and spend the night scrolling through your phone. 

When the doorbell rang, you were wondering just why you’d chosen to buy wine instead of cold hard fucking liquor with the cork shoved between your teeth, one eye scrunched shut with how hard you were biting, bottle of rosé being rocked back and forth to hopefully knock it open. Your brows furrowed, staying stick still in hopes that whoever was at your door would assume you weren’t home and would just fucking leave. These hopes, however, were dashed when the bell rang once more, the ‘ding-dong!’ echoing off of the walls. 

You were grumbling as you slammed the bottle back down onto the counter, shuffling over to your front door and standing on tip-toes to look out the peephole. A whole lot of not much greeted your eyes- it was pitch black outside- or so it would seem. A quick glance at the window confirmed your suspicions- daylight hadn’t abandoned you yet, so why weren’t you able to see anything? It was with a chill running down your spine that you unlocked the door and cracked it open, body bent over so you could peek outside.

Standing there, right on your doorstep, standing at over six feet tall, was an olympic athlete with the most beautiful chocolate waves atop his head- paralleled by eyes of the same color, a smirk on his lips while he lowered the arm that he’d been using to cover the outside of your peephole. “Tooru?!” you exclaimed, flinging the door open the rest of the way and cringing as you heard it thwack into the wall.

“Surpr- oh! (y/n)-chan!” By the time the door could reverb back and whack you, you’d already launched yourself into Tooru’s chest, arms wrapping around him as best you could. 

“What the fuck? What are you doing here?” you yelled, refusing to let go even as he tried to steady himself. 

“Ah, we have a recurring date every year! Don’t tell me you forgot,” he teased, lips pulling into a pout as he returned your embrace, a hand resting on the top of your head. Your eyes rolled, pulling back enough that you could look up at him, a hand on either of his arms.

“We haven’t hung out on Valentine’s Day since you moved, stupid. How was I supposed to expect you on my doorstep?” Your brows pinched closer, making Tooru laugh, shoulders shrugging.

“That’s your fault for not anticipating my every move, (y/n)-chan~”

“God- get inside before I change my mind and lock you out,” you grumbled, turning and pushing the door back open with your foot and stumbling inside- hand sliding down Tooru’s arm until you reached his wrist, tugging him along with you. A glance over your shoulder once you pushed past the entryway had you nearly blushing- he was so much bigger since when you’d seen him last year, nearly having to duck to avoid hitting his head on the door frame. His athletic top was stretched tight over his broad chest, fitting him perfectly and hugging every muscle as he slid his winter coat off- revealing what years of hard work did for his biceps. “What are they feeding you over there?”

Tooru’s head perked up at your question, flexing a bit to show off. “Why are you looking?” Oh, your face was for sure flushing now- you had to avert your gaze, waving him off and heading towards the kitchen. 

“How am I supposed to ignore it? The last time I saw you you were like a twig...maybe I need to visit you sometime- is that how all the guys out there are built?” If you’d been facing him, you probably would’ve seen the way his face scrunched up- would’ve seen the way he stopped in his tracks, not liking the way it felt to imagine you complimenting another guy.

“Four years out there and not even a mention of coming to see me, but you’ll come out for some hot guy you don’t even know exists? After I came all the way out to Japan to come see you? On Valentine’s Day? I don’t know what hurts worse, (y/n).” He rounded the corner, joining you at the island in your kitchen, his signature pout seared back onto his lips. You simply held the bottle of wine out in response, giving it a little shake.

“Can you put your big strong setter arms to use and get this open, pretty please?”

\---

One bottle turned into two, which turned into you raiding your cabinets for that bottle of vodka that you swore you had while Tooru combed through your fridge in the name of finding mixers. Hours had passed, the sun disappearing long ago and leaving you and your best friend dancing around the kitchen while he sang in very broken spanish to some song he swore was on all the radio stations in Argentina. You were laughing while he tried to bachata with you, asking him how he could live somewhere for so long and still be so bad at speaking the primary language. His warm eyes rolled playfully, quietly shushing you by taking your hand and raising it above your head, having you give a couple twirls before he caught you again, immediately pressing his hand to your lower back and pressing you flush against his chest. Your breath caught, face flushing slightly as you gripped onto him- trying your absolute best to steady yourself after the thrill from the spin mixing with the influence of the alcohol. 

Somehow, you ended up on your couch, half sober, discussing your various failed romantic endeavors. 

“No, no, I absolutely had the worst experience,” Tooru fought, waving both his hands out. “That girl from the second class in third year- and her boyfriend. They both confessed on the same day! What was I supposed to do?” Your feet kicked the ground in quick succession, hand slapped over your mouth as you try to keep your focus. 

“Okay, but Tooru- at least some of your flings have been worthwhile, huh? No one has ever, and I mean ever, finished me off. Always left me there...high and dry. You still think you have it worse?” You’re laughing, tilting your head to the side to look over at your best friend- but the expression on his face has your head clearing, any mist left over from the alcohol dissolving immediately. “Tooru?” His face was nearly unreadable, thick brows twitching ever closer, hands gripping the fabric of your sofa so tightly that strings of polyester lodged under his nails. 

“No one’s ever made you cum? Really?” His tone was quiet, barely audible despite his head quirking to the side, obviously expecting an answer while his eyes searched yours desperately- like he was hunting something. Your face flushed, waving a hand at him and hiding your face with the other.

“Why would you say it like that? God, that’s so embarrassing!” 

“I’m serious. No one? Ever?” You peeked out from behind your fingers to see Tooru leaning forward now, his expression looking like he was in...disbelief. 

“Uh...I don’t think so? I….I don’t have a...lot of experience...with that…” You looked down at your lap, hands dropping to fiddle nervously in it. Having this conversation in general, let alone with someone you’d thought about on lonely nights, was making blood rush to the tops of your ears.

“Wait, what? How can you not tell?” You could hear a hint of laughter in Tooru’s voice, making you look up at him with the pout.

“Not all of us are fucking people left and right, shittykawa.”

“Hey, hurtful with the names!” Tooru whined, putting a hand over his chest. “You don’t have to be hooking up with people to make yourself cum, stupid.”

“I just...it doesn’t work for me.”

“What do you mean ‘it doesn't work’ for you?”

“Why are you being so mean to me?” you finally cried, putting your hands in the roots of your hair and tugging.

“...I can show you.” Your breath stopped. A heartbeat passed, complete silence filling the air. Not even the air conditioning could be heard while you stared at each other, years of pining seemingly finally coming to fruition. 

“...What?”

“How to make yourself cum.” He had shifted on the couch, turning to face you more. His tongue swiped out over plush lips- you noticed they were a bit chapped, probably from the flight. 

“Don’t be stupid,” you laughed nervously, trying to gauge his reaction while your heart pounded in your ears. 

“I’m being serious. I...I could show you,” he repeated himself, voice firmer this time, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. His head nodded resolutely, eyes narrowing while they devoured you.

That was how you found yourself on your bed in nothing but your bra and panties, thighs rubbing together as you stared over at Tooru nervously. He had shut the door quietly, hearing the soft click and sighing despite knowing you lived alone and there was no risk of anyone discovering you. When he finally looked over at you, his breath caught and he paused in his steps, having to suck his lip into his mouth for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever really told you how beautiful you are, have I?” 

It was insane. It was utterly insane that despite the totally intimate moment you were sharing- this was what made you nervous, what made your heart flutter.

“Ah, you don’t have to say that…”

“I wouldn’t if it wasn’t true. Now...show me how you usually touch yourself,” he cooed, taking his spot in front of you, thighs touching the edge of your mattress with the way he forced your knees to part for him to fit. You squeaked in surprise, trying to force your legs shut but finding yourself not able to.

“I don’t-”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you’ve tried to make yourself cum before- spent hours on this bed with your fingers touching that pretty little pussy. So, please, be a doll and show me?” His words caught you off guard, making your hips jump off the sheets, searching for any point of contact while your lips dropped into a gasp. 

“Tooru-”

“Pretty please.”

You couldn’t stop yourself any longer; your fingers slid onto your cunt- over the fabric of your panties- at such a high speed that Tooru almost missed it. Once his eyes caught contact with you, he frowned, watching as you thrashed around just from you pressing down onto the cotton. Not trying to judge you too quickly, he let you continue...but his hand found your wrist when you started trying to rub circles into your cunt, letting out feeble little whimpers.

“What are you doing?” he asked, genuine confusion present in his tone. 

“I-I’m touching myself!” you defended, hand thrashing against the fingers that were stilling you, blocking you from the little amount of pleasure you were able to bring yourself. 

“That’s not going to get you anywhere, princess,” he taunted, tutting while shaking his head.

“Then show me how, Tooru, please!” you cried, sick to death of being built up so often to never have any kind of relief. Those were the only words he needed to hear. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of your panties before quickly ripping them down your knees, eventually stepping back to help you out of them completely. When you tried to shut your thighs on instinct, broad hands pushed at the plush skin, pressing them into the mattress and leaving your drooling cunt on full display for him. 

“So fucking pretty,” he mumbled, drinking in the sight for a moment and swallowing. He had to fight the urge to dive down and get a taste of you, reminding himself instead that he was there to teach you how to make yourself cum, not to fuck you stupid on his tongue before spearing you on his cock for hours. No, he was able to hold onto himself long enough to grip your wrist again and use it to push your hand against your pussy, smirking as your fingertips felt how wet you truly were. “Find your clit.”

Your fingers slipped upwards then down again, feeling such shock at how utterly drenched your folds were, feeling your tiny hole clench around nothing. “Does my cute princess not even know where her clit is?” Tooru cooed, tone sickeningly condescending. Finally, you jerked your wrist up, a loud moan escaping your lips when you made contact with your bare clit at last.

“Oh, f-fuck,” you whimpered, pressing down a little harder and feeling your thighs shake. 

“Good girl. Looks so good...now, do what you were doing above your panties.” Slowly, looking directly into his unblinking eyes, you began to rub tight circles into your syrupy cunt, catching your raw clit a few times and having your eyes widen, mouth dropping with the sudden pleasure.

You had to wonder for what fucking reason you hadn’t done this before- if it was the shame or just pure stupidity, pure lack of knowledge of your own body. Where you hadn’t made yourself cum but a few times, Tooru was already guiding you to the throes of pleasure- and he wasn’t even touching you. “Feels good?”

“Mhm,” you nodded, nursing your lip between your teeth. 

“Good, give me your other hand.” Numb knuckles uncurled their grasp on the bedsheets you hadn’t noticed you’d gripped onto and found guidance into Tooru’s hold. He pulled your hand up so he could press a kiss onto the tip of your middle finger, then folded the others down to have it point straight up. Your pace stuttered when he sucked the digit between his lips, letting his tongue swirl all around it and completely saturate it with his saliva. You gasped a few times, tugging back just a little. Finally, he released it from his mouth, smirking as you blinked at just how shiny it was. “Put that in your tiny little pussy.”

“I can’t!” you gasped, eyes wide as your head shook.

“Why? You’ve let guys fuck you before, what’s the difference between that and your own finger?”

“It’s different!” you complained in a whiney voice, not looking directly at him. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Okay, okay- let’s even the playing field, shall we?” He raised just one eyebrow as he spoke. Before you could process his words, he was shoving his athletic shorts down as well as his boxers, letting his aching cock spring free and slap against your mattress. 

“Holy fuck, Tooru,” you cried, speeding up your ministrations as you saw the precum dribbling from his angry red cockhead, making it shine under the light from your ceiling. “You- you’re so big.” 

“Yeah? Bigger than you expected? How many times did you try to get yourself off thinking about me, do you think? That’s okay, you don’t have to answer. But I won’t tell you how many times I came with your name on my lips, either.” As if for emphasis, Tooru’s hand found the base of his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze, making him moan out your name. Your middle finger quickly found its way to your twitching hole, suddenly filled with the absolute need to have something stuffing you full.

Your finger pushed past the ring of muscle, eyes rolling back as you explored your own plump, syrupy walls. Your finger wriggled around a bit inside of you while your eyes were transfixed on the man between your legs- more specifically on the way he pumped his cock like his life depended on it. His wrist twisted as he rose to the tip, almost like he was trying to squeeze something out. “Don’t pause the show on my account,” he teased breathlessly, clearly egging you on to continue. You nodded, apologizing before resuming your ministrations- balancing the work between rubbing your clit and pumping your finger in and out of your cunt.

“Tooru, I wish it was you. I wish you were fucking me right now,” you whined, feeling brave in your blissed out state. 

“Oh, princess, I wish I could fuck you, too. But you have to learn how to do it for yourself- hnng, ahh- fuck, I’m close, princess. Are you gonna make yourself cum too? Or are you gonna admit you need me to do it for you?” 

“N-no! I can do it!” you protested, pouting a little at not getting your way. But then, with one particularly hard thrust of your hand, you had hit a spot that had your eyes crossing, jaw permanently dropped. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum-” you cried, hardly believing it yourself. 

“Come on, cum for me, show me exactly what your cunt looks like when you’re creaming, baby.” You could hear his voice cracking, knew he was at his edge too. A few blinks later you were staring up at your high school crush and current best friend, mouth gone slack, hips rutting desperately into his own fist, and the tension building in your abdomen finally gave way. Heat gushed through your body, soaking your palm- and probably your sheets- as you moaned out Tooru’s name, back arching off the bed. The performance below him was all he needed to reach his own release- his pace got quicker while a free hand creepy under his shirt, tweaking his own nipple before he was able to lean over your body, mouth dropped as he chanting curse words and your name like prayers, rope after rope of his cum landing on your pussy.

The feeling of the heat landing on your slick folds made you moan again, cunt already clenching and feeling empty without something filling you- even if it was just your finger. You laid there like that a minute, both of you panting as you stared up at each other, realizing your friendship just changed in a way that could never be undone. But as you glanced down towards your cum soaked cunt, you could see Tooru’s cock twitch again, spurred on by the idea of fucking his own cum inside of you.

Your head fell to the side, trying to catch your breath for just a second longer, your eyes caught the time on your alarm clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Just one more minute. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tooru.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, princess. I love you.”


End file.
